Denmark x Reader: Hello, is it me your looking for?
by MayaMumiai
Summary: I can't write summaries. A drunken Denmark wakes you up, and is set on singing to you.
1. Chapter 1

"HELLO! I~hic~ IS IT ME YOURE LOOKING FORRRRRR!"

"Mathias get out of here!" you shouted from under the covers only to feel the drunken Dane throw himself down on your bed.

Mathias was the human personification of Denmark, self acclaimed King of Northern Europe and the man who had unknowingly claimed your heart.

Most people thought he was an obnoxious drunkard with no common sense. You thought he was an obnoxious drunkard with no common sense, an addictive personality and the most adorable smile you had ever seen.

It was safe to say you'd fallen pretty hard for him. The only problem was that you didn't have the guts to tell him. Everytime attempt ended with you choking up, chickening out or most often, him being to drunk to remember.

He pulled the covers down, mounted your waist and continued.

"I can see it in your eyyyyyeeeeessssssss!"

"Den, your drunk, go to bed." You didn't really want him to go, but it seemed like a much more responsible idea then letting him continue what he was doing.

"I can see it in your smile!"

You reached up and started pushing at his chest but the guy was immovable. In return he reached down and started tickling your neck then down to your stomach. Fits of laughter filled your body and demolished all attempts to be rid of the man. Eventually you could hardly breath, all that escaped you mouth was air deprived pleads.

"Stop.. St.. Stop it.. PLEASE! Ple- Mathia, Ma..."

"Your all I~hic~ I've ever wanted~"

Suddenly he stopped and opened up his arms wide and smiled down to you. Then a rather abrupt realisation came to you. Right now you where lying in bed, wearing nothing but your underwear while the man of your dreams drunkenly tickled and sang to you. Your cheeks flushed every shade of red there was and then some.

Mathias completely oblivious to your sudden recognition continued on singing

"And my arms are open wide!"

"Mathias please stop this and go to bed."

"Na na na no. Shhhhhhush... [Name] please let me finish." He said and she forced a finger onto you mouth like a mother does to her children when they won't shut up.

"Bud I'm vewy uncomperbal." you replied, words mumbled by his finger.

"But I'm tryingg to tell y~hic~ something." he puffed his lip out, giving you a doe eyed puppy dog look. Well, the best he could while in such an inebriated state. As hard as you tried, even his drunken puppy dog face was enough to make you cave.

"Fine" you mutter.

"Cause you know jus~hic~just what to say.

And yoooooooooou know just what to doooooo!"

He reached down and placed his hands either side of your face. Unsurprising they were almost bigger than your entire head. Then he leaned down and rested his forehead on yours. His blue eyes staring right into your and his beer breath stinging your nose.

"And I want to tell you so much..."

You knew what was coming next but you couldn't stand it to be this way. You dreamed of him telling you these words but you wanted to hear them sober. To many times you had told him how you felt only for him to have forgotten it the next day because he'd been to drunk.

"I l-"

"STOP!"

"But I'm not finished." He frowned, his fair eyelashes flutter over yours as he looks down.

"I know what your going to say, and I feel the same way" you admitted "but I want you to remember this. I don't want to wake up tomorrow knowing that you don't have a clue what happened the night before. Just once I want to tell you how I feel and know that your actually going to know it from then on. If what your about to say is true then go to bed, sober up and tell me tomorrow."

Mathias didn't say anything, his face was almost as blank as Norways. He simply stood up and walked out the door.

You woke feeling groggy. You hadn't gotten much sleep after Mathias had left and the idea of facing him now was not appealing. You just knew he would stumble downstairs an hour or two after you had, load up on painkillers and ask everybody what he did last night. Today you didn't want to answer him, you wanted to lay in bed and do nothing. You didn't even want to think about it. Sadly that wasn't you. If you stayed in bed everyone would worry, start asking questions and generally make things worse, what's the point in putting of fate.

Reluctantly you made your way downstairs to make your morning coffee. When you got to the kitchen you were slightly shocked to see nobody else was awake but even more shocked to find that the back door was wide open.

Pulling on the snow boots you always left behind the door you wondered out side into the cold air. The thick layer of snow had already been disturbed by a pair of rather large feet. Your curiosity got the better of you and so you followed them.

The foot prints lead to the summer house, something that rarely gets used since the Nordics are all rather cold counties. From outside you could see that all the curtains had been closed but the lights were still on.

Cautiously you stepped up to the door twisted the knob and peaked inside.

All the furniture had been pushed towards the walls, [your favourite flowers] had been scattered all over and in the center of it all stood Mathias.


	2. Chapter 2

Cautiously you stepped up to the door twisted the knob and peaked inside.

All the furniture had been pushed towards the walls, [your favourite flowers] had been scattered all over and in the center of it all stood Mathias.

"Ummm, Mathias what are you up to?"

He didn't reply, instead he waved his arms in a gesture for you to come in.

"Not until you tell me what your doing?"

Once again he didn't answer to you, he just continued to wave you in. This time you complied but you refused to fully enter the room. Choosing to leave the door open.

"Oh come on [Name], your not afraid of me are you?" he finally spoke. His tone mocking you slightly.

"Just tell me what your after." You demanded.

"Close the door."

After giving him a sceptical glare you closed the door, your eyes never leaving him.

_"Hello~"_

"Mathi-"

"No, don't. I'm sober. Well mostly sober. Listen to me."

With a sigh you stepped fully into the room and nodded at him to continue.

_"Is it me your looking for,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see it in your smile~"_

He bent down and picked up a hand full of flowers before he walked straight up to you.

_"Your all I've ever wanted~"_

He smiled, moving closer to you still.

_"And my arms are open wide~"_

Even sober, Mathias wasn't a very good singer you thought, not being able to hold in a giggle.

Mathias handed you the flowers and started grinning his wild grin again.

_"Cause you know just what to say~"_

By now the Danish man was less than a foot away. His eyes locked with yours, he reached out like he had last night until his hands reached your face.

A blush already seeping up from your collar and starting to coat your face.

_"And you know just what to do~"_

He was just a gentle as you had imagined as he brushed his fingers across your face and in your hair.

He pulled his body in closer too you until almost every inch of your bodies were touching.

_"And I want to tell you so much~"_

He finally closed the distance. He pressed his lips onto yours and you never could of imagined how good it felt. His lips were big and soft. The lingering taste of sugar and beer filled your mouth.

You felt a little useless just standing there, doing nothing so your pushed up onto your tiptoes and pressed against his lips with more force.

His hands fell down from your hair and down your back. His fingers tracing up and down your spine.

You dropped the flowers and reached up to cup his face with your hands.

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that but it wasn't long enough. You held back a whimper when he pulled away.

Just like he had the night before he rested his forehead against yours and stared into your [e/c] orbs with is own blue ones.

_"I love you."_ He finished his song, his grin almost to large for his face.

"I-I love you too" you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug, although there wasn't much space between you in the first place.

"Jeg elsker dig" he repeated in his own language before smashing his lips onto yours again.


End file.
